


Bts Jealous Reaction: The Boys See You In Your Bra & Panties

by seelovesawlove



Series: Bts Smut Reactions [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelovesawlove/pseuds/seelovesawlove
Summary: You and your idol boyfriend are alone at the dorms. You think you have some time to relax without being fully clothed because the boys aren't around. But you and your boyfriend were wrong.





	Bts Jealous Reaction: The Boys See You In Your Bra & Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a collection of my Requested BTS Smut Reactions from Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave kudos and comments. Thank you~

The two of you were in Jin’s room discussing plans for dessert. You had already shared a “meal” in bed together so you both laid in bed naked relaxing for a little. You decided to pull out your phone and look on an app that had a bunch of recipes you’ve collected. You had a habit of finding a bunch of cute recipes you’ve wanted to try and make with Jin. Since you both finally had the dorm to yourselves while the boys were out working in the studio, you thought it would be the perfect time to try out a dish. “Babe, I’ve been wanting to bake this apple pie recipe I found for a while now. Since we have the kitchen to ourselves, do you wanna make it?” You said in a cute whiny voice and looked to see what his reaction would be. He knew how much you loved that app because you’d tag him in recipes so often to the point where he’d get annoyed but he secretly found it adorable. “Okay. But go check downstairs if we have all the right ingredients.” You leaned over to kiss him softly and said, “Ahhh thank you babe! I can’t wait, this is going to be so much fun.” You pulled out of the sheets and slipped on your panties and clipped your bra back on. You figured that was enough to walk around, the two of you were home alone. You left the room and walked downstairs. As you were walking towards the kitchen you heard the front door open, which was right outside of the kitchen, and you instantly panicked. You heard the boys talking about their time in the studio as they all walked in and kicked off their shoes. You knew they would see you instantly if you even dared to escape. “Shit,” you said to quietly, looking for something to cover yourself quickly. You pulled the dish towel that was hanging on the rack and attempted to cover your assets but it was too late. You looked up and met eyes with Jungkook first, then the rest of the boys individually. “Y/n? Wtf?” Hoseok said with a shocked expression. You looked down and tried to cover your body with your arms tightly, the best you could. “Damn, so that’s what Jin hyung’s working with,” you heard Yoongi say, licking his bottom lip. “He’s one lucky man,” Taehyung said checking you out as well. Your heart was beating, hoping that Jin would come and save you at any moment and luckily, you heard Jin coming down the stairs quickly. He came into the kitchen with a robe to cover you up and yelled, “Fuck, you guys said you would be at the studio late tonight, what happened!?” You slipped into the robe and wrapped it around your body and held unto Jin. He wrapped his arm around you tightly, not wanting to let you go. “We got done early and I’m glad we did…I wouldn’t wanna miss this moment,” Jimin said with a smirk looking into your eyes. “Hey back off alright? She’s mine, not yours,” Jin said raising his voice.

Yoongi: 

You were cuddled in the living room watching a movie with Yoongi. Your head was rested on his bare chest while his arm was around your waist. He was in his boxers while you were just in your bra and panties. The two of you had been silent for a while as you watched the movie and you knew when that happened, either one of you was asleep. This time, it was Yoongi. What a shocker. You felt your mouth getting dry so you lifted up Yoongi’s arm slowly from your waist, carefully not to wake him up, and decided to head downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. You opened the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of water. When you closed the door, Namjoon was standing right behind it. You jumped, dropping the water bottle on the ground making a loud noise, and screamed. “Shit, Y/N, calm down it’s just me,” he said and put a hand on your arm trying to make sure you were okay. “Wtf is going on?” Yoongi said, seeing Namjoon’s arm on you while you were still in your bra and panties. You were shocked to see him standing there since you assumed he would still be asleep but he must’ve noticed that you weren’t around his arms anymore. From an outside perspective, you and Namjoon looked quite shady. The rest of the boys walked out of their rooms to see what was going on. You covered your assets with your hands as much as you could, coming back to the reality that not only Namjoon has seen you in just your bra and panties but now so have the rest of the boys. Great. “Is everything okay?” Jimin asked rubbing his eyes, the loud noise must’ve woken him up. Namjoon followed where Yoongi’s eyes were and realized that he needed to remove his hand from your arm and explain himself, “Yoongi hyung, it’s not what it looks like.” Yoongi walked up closer to the two of you, “Oh really? Looks like you’ve got your fucking hands on my girlfriend,” he said in a frustrated tone. You knew you had to try and interfere before things got out of hand so you stepped in and said, “Yoongi, I was just coming downstairs to come and grab some water and you were asleep so I didn’t want to wake you” Namjoon nodded his head, as if it would help his case, and said, “Yeah, and I was coming to get some water as well and I guess I scared Y/N on accident,” Namjoon turned to you, “My bad.” You laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood, “You scared the shit out of me Joon, but it’s ok.” Yoongi nodded his head, hearing you both out and believing every word. He turned to the rest of the boys who were checking you out, not saying a word. You turned to look over and you could’ve sworn you saw Jungkook had a boner and I guess Yoongi noticed too. “Alright alright, you boys have seen enough for god’s sake, go back to your rooms,” he commanded, walking towards you covering you up with his arms, “All of you forget this ever happened, and if I hear anyone of you talking about it, you’re dead.”

Hoseok: 

You and Hoseok were having a mini dance party in his room till the boys came back home. Since the two of you were home alone, you put on a song that you could strip to for Hoseok. “Now this is a show,” Hoseok said as he sat down on the bed and watched you take off your shirt first throwing it to ground. You then slipped off your pants to reveal your panties. You went to Hoseok and spread his legs open. You teased him by rubbing your ass on his growing bulge. You began twerking your ass cheeks and said, “You like what you see babe?” He lifted up his hand and smacked your ass, “Fuck yeah baby. God damn.” You thought about giving him a treat, but you wanted to make things interesting. You remembered you had a blindfold your purse downstairs. “Let’s spice things up a bit, I’ll be right back,” you said rubbing his bulge once again and then walking out the door. You were walking down the hall towards the stairs when all of a sudden you locked eyes with Jin. You both just froze and stared at each other. You heard the rest of the boys walking up behind him. “Hyung, why are you just standing there-” Yoongi looked up and saw you standing there frozen in place in just your bra and panties. “Fuck,” you said out loud. Hoseok heard you and got up from his chair and walked outside, “Y/N? What’s wrong,” He saw what was happening and quickly ran up to you to pull you behind him to cover you up, “Shit! Stop staring at her!” The boys laughed at how embarrassed he sounded. You turned and ran back to the room, unable to stand there any longer. “Calm down Hoseok hyung, we’ve seen enough porn to know what a girl looks like in her bra and panties,” Namjoon said laughing. “Hey, Y/N is more than some porn star alright?” he said rubbing the back of his neck, “That’s my girlfriend and I’m the only one who’s supposed to see her in her bra and panties. Stay in your place, all of you.”

Namjoon: 

The two of you were on his bed about to get ready to binge a bunch of interviews of your shared favorite musician. You were in his bed in just your panties and a blouse and he was in his boxers and shirt. You were both comfy and even laid out a bunch of snacks to eat while you binged. You were just about to lift up your drink to take a sip when Namjoon knocked it over and it spilled all over your blouse. “Oops, sorry babe,” he said grabbing a napkin trying to clean it up, laughing a bit. “Clumsy ass,” you said under your breath, laughing as well, “I’m gonna go throw this in the washer real quick.” You took off the shirt and walked out of the room towards the laundry room and to your surprise, you saw Jungkook about to start on laundry. The two of you stared at each other. “Jungkook, I-I didn’t know you were home oh my god,” you gasped covering yourself with the wet blouse. “Yeah, we all are,” he said checking you out. You heard the rest of the boys walking toward the laundry room. “Jungkookie, I’ve got my laundry ready, let’s get-” Hoseok froze and looked at you, “Oh.” “Baby, you need some help with the washer? It can be a little shit at times,” You heard Namjoon yell out as he walked towards the laundry room not looking up from at his phone. When he finally looked up, he saw the boys were in fact home and all staring at you in your bra and panties. You walked out quickly and brushed past Namjoon to walk towards his room embarrassed. “Princess?” He called out for you but you had already made it back into his room. “Damn, she’s got a great bod,” Jin said nodding his head in approval. “Hey watch it hyung,” he said pausing for a moment then continuing, “but yeah she does and all for me.”

Jimin: 

“Baby you are so warm,” so Jimin as you cuddle up to him in the bed. The two of you were going to spend time alone together after the boys said they were going out to give you both “alone time.” You laid on his chest and looked up into his eyes, “Mmm so are you…but maybe a bit too warm,” you said getting a bit sweaty. You decided to take off your top and sweatpants to get more comfortable. “You are so beautiful, you know that?” You giggled and got on top of him straddling him, “Oh yeah? You like what you see?” He rubbed his hands up and down your bare back and moaned, “Yes, very much so.” You leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He put his hand on the back of your neck and kissed you back, pulling you in closer. You both were kissing intensely not letting up for air until Jimin pulled back. “Babe, I think I left my phone downstairs, you wanna go get it for me?” You nodded and went downstairs quickly making sure to hurry back to continue what you started. You searched throughout the living room first, checking behind each pillow. Not there. When you moved to check the coffee table for it, you heard the door across the room open. “Alright hyung I’m ready to-” Yoongi had a bag in his hand and he looked up from it to see you standing there in your bra and panties, “go…holy shit.” You grabbed the pillow on the couch quickly and covered yourself. “Fuck, Yoongi! Close your eyes or something,” you said embarrassed. Then you heard the bathroom door open from down the hall. It was Jin. “Yoongi, are you ready to go the boys are waiting for us in the car,” Jin dried his hands on his clothes and looked up to see the both of you. He screamed. “Why the fuck are you screaming? I should be the one screaming,” you said, annoyed by his reaction. “Sorry, I just wasn’t expected to see you, like this,” he said checking you out. “Babe, did you find it?” you heard Jimin say racing down the stairs. As soon as he came to the living room area, he saw that you covered yourself up with the pillow and Jin and Yoongi checking you out. “Holy shit. Cover your eyes both of you!” They both laughed and said, “Too late for that!” As you all stared at each other awkwardly, you then heard the front door open. “As if this couldn’t get worse.” The boys walked in to try and find out what was taking Jin and Yoongi so long to get in the car so they could finally leave. “What’s taking you guys so long?” Namjoon said and then he stopped talking once he saw you. “Well isn’t this a sight to see,” Hoseok said smirking, “You guys don’t waste any time, huh? JImin walked over and covered you with his body as much as he could, “Hyung stop it. You’re making her uncomfortable.” Jungkook laughed and said, “I don’t know why she’s gorgeous.” He nodded his head and said, “Yes she is and she’s my girl, don’t forget it.”

Taehyung:

The boys went out to go get pizza and snacks for your weekly board game night. They would be out for about 30 minutes so you figured you both should make use of the little time you had. You both were laying on the couch when Taehyung lifted himself on top of you and began giving you butterfly kisses along your neck. You began moaning for the pleasure. “That feel good baby girl?” He said in between each kiss. You nodded your head and closed your eyes. “Let’s take this off,” he lifted your blouse up to reveal your bra. He dived right in and began kissing your delicate breasts. “So soft,” he said as he began kissing down your tummy and working his hands to your shorts. “I wanna please you,” he said kissing you one last time and carefully sliding off the shorts. He was on his knees when he thought about whether he wanted to taste you right now. But he knew you guys had limited time so he decided to go grab the vibrator in his room. “Let me go get the vibrator so I can please that little clit of yours. I’ll be back.” You nodded and waited patiently on the couch. About five minutes passed and Tae still wasn’t back down, you figured he must’ve been having trouble finding it. You got up from the couch and were about to head for his room which was around the corner when suddenly you heard the front door open. “We’re back!” you heard the boys say. You began freaking out, realizing that your clothes were off. “Shit shit - Shit!” You said trying to find your blouse quickly to slip it back on but it was too late. The boys walked in with the box of pizza and snacks. Hoseok dropped the bottle of sprite once he spotted you. “That was quick,” you said, trying to distract the attention from yourself. “We could say the same thing,” Jin said giggling but bright red at the sight of you. Taehyung walked down the hall, vibrator in hand when suddenly he paused once he saw the boys were home. The boys turned around to stare at him and then directly at the toy in his hand. “Damn she’s a kinky one,” Jungkook said giggling, all the boys couldn’t hold it anymore and started laughing uncontrollably. “Yeah, so what? We like to keep things interested. But I know you can’t relate since your sex life is nonexistent,” Tae said in an annoyed tone, instantly stopping the laughter amongst the boys. He walked up to you put his arm around you and the two of you walked back to his room. “Now if you will excuse me, I’ve got a meal that needs to be devoured.”

Jungkook:

You and Jungkook were playing a game of Strip Poker in his room. Every time one of you loses a match in Overwatch, you would have to take an item of clothing off. You were losing terribly, of course, to the golden maknae. You were down to just your shirt, bra, and panties. “You really suck at this game babe,” he said laughing when he beat you yet again in another match, “Take off that beautiful blouse I blessed you with on our one month anniversary.” You hit his shoulder playfully and slipped off your blouse. “At this rate, I’ll be naked in no time,” you said rolling your eyes, “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” You looked at him and he had the biggest smirk on his face, “Hell yeah,” he said nodding his head checking you out. You glanced at your laptop and noticed that your laptop was about to die. “Shit, my laptops about to die. Where’s your charger?” He told you it was downstairs so you headed to search around for it. You went to the living room and gasped loudly. The boys were all sitting down on the couch watching a movie when they turned to see you in just your bra and panties. Namjoon began coughing, “Fuck Y/N, you made me choke on my popcorn!” The boys giggled and Yoongi said, “Let me guess, you thought we left or something?” You nodded your head and furrowed your eyebrows confused. You could’ve sworn Jungkook said that he told the boys to leave the house for a while so you two could be alone. I guess you were mistaken. Jungkook came downstairs and saw that the boys were home, “What the fuck hyung? I told you guys to go to the studio or literally anywhere but here!!” he said yelling at Namjoon. “I know, but we wanted to stick around and see what you guys would be up to and boy is this a show,” Namjoon said checking you out rubbing his hands together, ”She’s got a nice rack.” All the boys nodded and directly steered their eyes to your assets. You covered them immediately when you noticed they were practically drooling. “We taught you right Jungkookie,” Jin said, biting his lip at you. “You can stare all you want..,” he grabbed your chin, pulled you in and kissed you intensely, tongue and all. He pulled away for air, turned to the boys and continued, ”…but you’ll never lay a hand on her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in a request!


End file.
